


End It

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Voltron, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: The voice was loud tonight.





	End It

_End it_

If the voice had a face, it would grin maniacally. It was feeding off the negativity. It held tight and strong over him. Or so it thought…

The boy who held the voice in his head was frozen in his spot. A blade held in shaky fingers over his wrist. His stare was blank. A sign of life jaded in those blue orbs.

_END IT!_

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He doesn’t want to do it, but his inner self knew well it’ll be better if he did.  No more pain. No more suffering. It’ll be bliss. No one would miss him. After all, he is just a burden. A seventh wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this works, but here I am. This here's the first to be carried over from Tumblr [ @syiqah97 ]. I hope I did this right.


End file.
